HF 015 All Infernal Convo
7:07:37 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "You survived." 7:07:55 PM Creed: "It was quite a nice meeting, with Death. She's very pretty." 7:08:41 PM Jamaros: Belza: "You met Death? Did you defeat her in battle?" 7:09:12 PM Creed: "She did not greet me with violence, she only invited me for a word, apparently." 7:13:30 PM Creed: "Oh and before I forget Belza, Tiprus. When would the two of you like to start the training session?" 7:14:14 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "When would you like to start?" 7:15:03 PM Creed: "Whenever you're available to go. I feel as fit as a tuned fiddle." 7:15:46 PM Creed: "What are the stones for?" 7:16:29 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I bet Belza you would come back alive." 7:16:35 PM Creed: "Aha." 7:17:34 PM Creed: "What are the stones? Some form of currency?" 7:17:48 PM Creed: (( is it possible to roll for knowledge? )) 7:17:56 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Obsidian. Do you not have obsidian here? How do you buy things?" 7:18:35 PM Creed: "We use gold." 7:20:15 PM Rune: Obsidian is only a semiprecious gem here. It's in necklaces and things, but I don't think it's that valuable, is it? 7:21:01 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "It is in Hell. Gold is plentiful, used only for tacky decoration." 7:21:10 PM Creed: "So, it's opposite here and there." 8:37:25 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 8:37:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Are you going somewhere? You ran out and came back." 8:38:21 PM Creed: "Indeed." 8:38:33 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Then we shall go with you." 8:38:38 PM Jamaros: Belza: "We shall what?" 8:38:53 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Belza, we are going to follow our new student." 8:39:45 PM Creed: ( if they would like to follow they can, Creed didn't deny them to) 8:39:55 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Where are we going?" 8:40:11 PM Creed: "To a cave in the south." 8:40:37 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Why?" 8:40:54 PM Creed: "To find more embodiments of power." 8:41:07 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "How shall we get there?" 8:41:42 PM Creed: "We're going to the general store for a map first." 8:42:28 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Ok, then." 9:28:08 PM Creed: "Can you two fly us to the cave, located here?" She points at a spot on a map 9:28:41 PM Jamaros: Belza groans. Tiprus: "Whatever you need." 9:28:58 PM Creed: "Thank you." 9:29:14 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry TOO MANY CHATS!)) 9:28:11 PM Jamaros: Belza: "You have your map, may we go back now?" 9:28:34 PM Creed: "Can you take us here?" 9:29:01 PM Jamaros: Belza groans. Tiprus: "Whatever you need." 9:29:07 PM Creed: (( too late )) 9:30:55 PM Creed: (( I hope you know if Creed heard that she would shatter him on the ground. )) 9:31:35 PM Jamaros: (( :) )) 9:34:39 PM Creed: "Tiprus, are you holding up alright?" 9:35:28 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I'm...a little...tired...too much..." 9:35:51 PM Creed: "Hold out a bit longer Tiprus, just reach the ground!" 9:36:00 PM Creed: "Don't sleep yet!" 9:36:28 PM Creed: (( can Creed roll a dex save in case? )) 9:36:56 PM Jamaros: Roll it now 9:37:01 PM Creed: "Try to land there!" She points to where there might be an opening in the trees. 9:47:44 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...ugh...are we there yet?" 9:47:54 PM Creed: "We're close." 9:48:07 PM Creed: "We're going to get you in the carriage first." 9:49:08 PM Jamaros: Belza: "She is not used to flying like this, in this weather, with all these people." 9:56:52 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Are we to continue, Lady Thaldi?" 9:58:17 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Tell Tiprus she can go home." 9:58:37 PM Creed: "Tiprus was to go home from the start, if you'd like to continue with me Belza, you may." 9:59:00 PM Creed: "Though I will not judge you for staying with Tiprus." 9:59:13 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...I shall go with you." 9:59:28 PM Jamaros: Belza: "But Tiprus goes home. You tell her to." 9:59:42 PM Rune: We can take her back in the carriage. 9:59:52 PM Creed: "Tiprus, go home and rest, you need it." 9:59:59 PM Jamaros: Tiprus nods. 10:08:55 PM Creed: "Belza." 10:09:11 PM Creed: "You don't have to stay here with us, you can go back to Tiprus." 10:09:27 PM Jamaros: Belza: "No." 10:09:44 PM Creed: "Are you sure? I know that you're mad, even if I don't know why you are." 10:10:27 PM Jamaros: Belza: "You cannot be trusted on your own. And I will be watching you." 10:10:55 PM Creed: "I may work for the main goal of myself, but it's not just for me." 10:11:07 PM Creed: "Once we get back I'm having you train me." 10:11:21 PM Creed: "Even if you hate me, that's all the more reason for you to do it." 10:12:00 PM Jamaros: "...why does this help the group?" 10:12:07 PM Jamaros: "Why do they need these rocks?" 10:12:29 PM Creed: "Because, these eggs give us our power. We can get more from it, and I can go back home to the place with the 'rotten nobles' that you so despise." 10:14:07 PM Creed: "I can restore my family honor, for what's left of it in the seventh ring of hell, for making it back when no one could." 10:14:16 PM Creed: "I have my one singular goal that has many subgoals." 10:14:32 PM Jamaros: "Those all help you. How do the rocks help them?" 10:15:07 PM Creed: "It made me stronger, and it helped a ritual to preserve a life. They can use the power for their goals." 10:15:23 PM Creed: "I don't know what they're goals are but their goals are theirs. It's not for me to know." 10:16:48 PM Jamaros: "You assume. But that's not why you really do this. You're just like the rest of your family. Selfish, careless and greedy." 10:17:13 PM Creed: "Sure, which is why I'm trusting you with the stone that I have for when I leave. To keep it, and Tiprus safe." 10:18:19 PM Jamaros: Belza: "...whatever you want." 10:18:32 PM Creed: "At that point, it's whatever you want."